Prompts I want to see written or I want to write!
by YoItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: This is a collection of my prompts for myself and for others to take up if they want... feel free to check them out and see if they get your creative juices going!
1. Demigod Hermione prompt

Hermione Granger gets reborn as a demigod during percy Jackson's time.

You choose when and how or if she gets involved with the Percy Jackson characters (Percy, Annabeth, hazel, Leo, ect.)

You choose her godly parent, reason for choosing that god/goddess must be explained.

 **Must haves**

1) Hermione can't be paired with any of the 7 main characters. Everyone else is fair game.

2) There must be a scene where Hermione out smarts an Athena kid and they get offended. (Bonus points if Hermione isn't a claimed Athena kid or has a different godly parent altogether)

3) Hermione's rebirth must be intentional and it must be something she struggles to find the truth about.

4) Hermione's powers must be limited to whatever godly parent she has and possibly runes or some nonwand based magic. (Unless her godly parent is Hecate...)

5) If Hermione is heavily involved in the main quest to defeat Gaia, she must be there for a good reason and circumvent some of the things that go wrong on the quest. (Leo building the ship with controls only he and annabeth can use is just one example... because really someone should have intervened when he was planing this ship layout.)

6) Hermione must have a Greek godly parent.

 **Optional requests**

1) Hermione is bi or gay and gets with a girl.

2) Hermione still says Merlin instead of god/gods and it confuses the campers.

3) Hermione and Chiron talk about the stars in vague ways and confuse campers... (I just think this would be hilarious...)

4) Annabeth worries about not being the smartest at camp and challenges Hermione to petty contests... Hermione is playing along until Annabeth says something (I don't know what) to ignite Hermione's competitiveness... leading to epic rivalry.

5) Hermione's mortal parent is a dentist.

 _This is all I can think of for this Prompt Drop a review if you take up the prompt and I'll check it out!_

 _Peace Out ~_ _YoItsNotWhatYouThink_


	2. K-ON Characters in Naruto Prompt

Ok so I was watching K-ON season two the graduation episode and thought about what if the characters were reincarnated into Naruto. Not just the main 5 girls but like all the frequently seen characters like Nodoka and Jun-Chan too, even Sawako-sensei as an acedemy teacher maybe...

 **Must haves**

1\. As stated above all frequent characters must be reincarnated into the Naruto universe

2\. Yui and Ui should still be sisters

3\. The girls must enter the acedemy to be ninja and must be friends before entering

4\. Mugi must be from a clan/notable family

5\. At some point Ritsu has to be yelled at by Mio to take being ninja seriously because they could be killed and have to kill one day

6\. Yui must remain true to her canon personality (cheerful, air headed, naive, food lover)

7\. Reincarnated Azusa, Ui, and Jun-Chan must be on the same Gennin team

8\. The Four girls (ritsu, mio, mugi, yui) cannot be on the same gennin team and must make becoming Chunnin a goal so they can be on a squad together

 **Optional requests**

1\. The girls go to a therapist to cope and Yui blows the therapists mind by being her naive cheerful self (I just this would be hella funny for some reason)

2\. Yamanaka!Mugi (because doesn't that make a bit of sense)

3\. Mio and Ritsu meet the same way as the last life and that's how they recognize each other

4.Yui singing Hokago tea time songs is how the girls recognize her and find themselves all together again

5\. Jun-Chan admiring Anko and this results in them following her around trying to learn her skills while stalking her

6\. Sawako and Anko are friends and Sawako convinces Anko to teach them a bit

 ** _I can't think of anymore, leave a review if you take up the prompt. I'll read your attempt._**


	3. Time travel PROMT

Hermione goes back in time to the MWPP era. She finds that the only reason Lily fell for James in seventh year is because Sirius gave her a love potion (with or without James knowin, writers choice) to stop James whining. She is forced to change history. Now what?

 **Requirements**

 **1.** Hermione must go back in time alone and must be single

 **2.** Hermione can not get with James, Sirius, Remus, Snape, or Peter

 **3.** Lily can not remain with James after being freed from the love potion and can not forgive Sirius for drugging her

 **4.** Sirius must be punished whether by the school or by the students or both is up to you

 **5.** Hermione must go back to her time with memories of the past time line and the new time line

 **6.** Lily must be alive in the future

 **7.** Dumbledore must be ignorant of Sirius drugging Lily and openly punish Sirius for it, feel free to spin this however you want

 **Optional requests**

 **1.** Hermione/Lily because why not

 **2.** At some point Sirius is beat up by Lily's roommates

 **3.** Severus is a bro and doesn't go to the dark side

 **4.** Hermione finds the boys journals where they wrote down their trial and error of becoming an animagus and becomes one

 **5.** Hermione duels Sirius and crushes him, maybe after he makes a sexist comment about women being strong or something idk your choice.

 ** _That's all I got, if you take this up leave a review and I check it out._**

 ** _~Peace Out_**

 ** _YoItsNotWhatYouThink_**


End file.
